Transformers Eclipse: Origins
by Anonymous Basement Dweller
Summary: How did one bot's conquest for peace on Cybertron result in the war that would ravage the galaxy. A new retelling of the Transformers story with the first story, Origins is about the beginning of the war for Cybertron and the beginning of the Transformers Eclipse series.
1. The Champion

_**AN: This is a Transformers story I've really been wanting to tell and finally gotten around to telling it. This first story is based on Cybertron with the beginning of the friendship and fallout of Orion Pax and Megatronus and the devastation that follows as well establishing other relationships that will be crucial to the show. Some of these will be inspired by multiple continuities (Animated, IDW, Prime, Movies etc.) but doesn't directly tie in to any, it is it's own story with small bits of inspiration from other mediums of transformers. This will be structured like a tv show, with every chapter being an episode and every full story being a whole season. These chapters will have horizontal lines to break up the scenes of the chapter. With that being said, hope you enjoy the story.**_

* * *

Cybertron was a peaceful utopia, with life and prosperity. Cybertron as a society, being the vision of Primus, strived to represent a noble leader, brave, strong able to hold their own but still helps and directs other for a better galaxy and they mostly succeeded in that vision of Primus, if you lived in the upper class. The upper class also known as the Voyager Class, are the main priority and representation of Cybertron, while the lower class or Legion Class Cybertronians were shunned by the Voyagers and left to only become miners for Energon, the life force of Cybertronians, or gladiators for the Voyagers entertainment.

"Wow look at all of you down there!" an announcer called out from the speakers of a large electric dome, within the dome a gladiator pit, the largest and most populated pit of them all, the one with the strongest fighters, the Pit of Kaon. "Welcome to the grand finale of our Kaon championship! Everyone make a round of applause for defending champion, he's a literal tank on the battlefield who will blow anyone sky high! It's the one and only Over-Lord!" As the announcer said this the large gates lifted, and a blue and white giant emerged from the bitch black, empty void. "And his challenger, the big grey bucket head himself, Megatronus!" when the other gate lifted a jet flew out and converted to Megatronus as he landed. Over-Lord towered over Megatronus, but it took more that size to intimidate the fighter named after one of the thirteen original primes. "The same rules still apply, and those rules are… there are no rules. BEGIN!"

Over-Lord charged at Megatronus throwing a punch that Megatronus dodged with ease, but Over-Lord hit him again with a blow that sent Megatronus flying until he met the wall causing a shockwave and a dent in the wall. Megatronus slowly got up using his fusion canon to boost away from Over-Lord's fist. If it wasn't for his canon his head would've been splattered over the walls, He deployed a purple mace that was glowing from energy and hit Over-Lord square in the face with it sending him to the ground. Over-Lord wiped a small drop of Energon from his face before deploying a blade from his arm and slicing at Megatronus and then hit him with a sidekick that causing Megatronus shoot up directly to the dome border. To stop the impact of hitting the dome Megatronus charged his fusion canon and fired it at said dome using the force of the recoil to fling him back at Over-Lord with an equal amount of power readying to swing his mace. When he swung, contact was made between Over-Lord and the Royal purple mace, Over-lord was knocked back down to the ground, forming a large crater in the stadium.

Half the crowd began to cheer for Megatronus, the victor, when a severely weakened Over-Lord leaking Energon the side of his waist, where Megatronus had hit him. "It's not over yet… It's never over!" Over-Lord cried before jumping up swiping his blade at Megatronus. Megatronus saw this and caught the blade between his two hands.

"I beg to differ." Megatronus said nonchalantly before pushing on the blade until it broke off of Over-Lords wrist and caused the giant to stumble into Megatronus' driving knee flinging him into the ground and a forced stasis (in other words he was knocked out).

"Everyone! Give it up for the new champion! Megatronus!" The announcer cried out. The crowd all cheered for Megatronus, but despite all this glory he always desired more in his life, he had a vision, his vision, of what Cybertron should be, a vision of no bridge between the Voyager and Legion classes, a vision of Cybertron being rulers of a galactic empire, a heroic empire which will be remembered across the stars for millennia. But being a gladiator wasn't going to make that a reality, which is why he stepped into a role of politics and writing about his vision as well as swaying the opinions of the people. One day he'll be on top, one day he'll win.

* * *

"Alright, you are all here, at boot camp, because you want to be part of the elite guard, and defend Cybertron from any threats, Cybertronian or otherwise!" Ironhide gave his speech to new cadets, who stood in a line. "when I point at you, give me your name." he shot his finger at the first in line.

"Names Hot Rod." Ironhide continued down the line up.

"Blurr sir!"

"Windblade sir!"

"Skids sir!"

"Jazz sir!"

"Powerglide sir!"

"Moonracer sir!"

"Barricade sir!"

"Wasp sir!"

"Arcee sir!"

"and you?... wait, where is he?" Ironhide scratched the back of his head. "Wasn't there another one?" at the corner of his eye he saw a short and yellow bot sprinting to the rest of the group.

"So sorry I'm late!"

"And who may you be?"

"B-Bumblebee… sir!" He said nervously.

"Alright Bumblebee, care to explain why you were late?" Ironhide questioned.

"I got lost…"

"How? You were all given a map"

"Well mine was defective…"

"And how is that?"

"It says north is up."

"North IS up." He said plainly. "Since you all apparently need to learn your directions, you can all find out what a circle is running five laps of this whole facility." The whole group groaned. "If I catch you even try to transform I'll double that number!" the begrudgingly ran off as Ironhide watched.

"How are the cadets?" A white and red bot walked over.

"Well one of them didn't know what direction north was." Ironhide scoffed.

"I'm guessing that was Bumblebee." Ratchet said. "I had to repair his leg earlier this solar-cycle"

"Brain-chip must be fried." He mocked.

"Go easy on the kid, he has a protoform defect, he's not as physically… gifted as the others. I seriously doubt he'll be able to pass his training"

"But then again you became the most infamous medic on Cybertron and you have a defect in your hands."

"Don't remind me, luckily they've been bugging out less, but there are still small slip ups from time to time." Ratchet looked at his shaky hands. "but about the kid, don't go too hard on him, he looks up to you."

"I'll make sure to keep an optic on him." Ironhide assured his friend "So how are the others?"

"Perceptor is figuring out ways to make his alt mode useful, to no avail, skydive is working on upgrading his combined form and Wheel-jack is… well he's Wheel-jack."

"I see… wel- Hey!" he heard the screeching of tires "Hot Rod was it?" "No transforming! Ten more laps for everyone! And 20 transform-ups for you."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Bumblebee groaned before continuing to run "this is gonna be a long solar cycle!"


	2. The Cadets

Transformers Eclipse: Origins

 _ **AN: Hey guys, here with episode (or chapter 2), this one is solely about the cadets, establishing the relationships between the main cadets.**_

"Hey Bumblebee!" A red, sleek bot was walking behind Bumblebee with Barricade. "I'd like to thank you for the extra laps!" Wasp readies his fist as forces it in his face knocking the bot to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" A higher pitched bot with a stature smaller than Bumblebee.

"What are you gonna do shorty!" Wasp jabbed back.

"Heh, looks like someone found their Conjunx!" Barricade teased causing him and Wasp to laugh. Said laugh was interrupted by a fist thrown at Wasp's face.

"You glitch!" Wasp spat at the bot. "C'mon Barricade, let's go…"

"Exhaust pipes!" she scoffed as they made a haste retreat, offering her hand to Bumblebee.

'I-uh… thanks…" he takes her hand as she pulls him up. "Are you alright?"

"yeah…" he lays his hand at his face where he got punched. "mostly…"

"Bumblebee, right?"

"Yup!" he said surprised she knew his name.

"Arcee." She introduced herself "Aren't you the mech who couldn't read the map?" She held in her laughter.

"Oh…" He looked down embarrassed and saddened.

"Hey, it's ok." Arcee lay a hand on his shoulder. "I thought it was pretty funny and I enjoyed the exercise."

"Thanks…" he said not really being swayed by her words. "Why did you help me out?"

"It's the right thing to do, you're a good bot and I'm gonna let someone as nice as you be pushed around if I can help it." She answered resulting Bee to get a little flustered.

"I- Sorry, I haven't really talked to femmes much."

"Well, why did you wanna join the elite guard?"

"hmm…. I've always wanted to prove myself to everyone, I've always been, the dorky goofball and I've always wanted to protect people, I don't fight for glory, I fight for those who can't." Bumblebee explained. "what about you?"

"I dunno, it's pretty cool! Being able to travel and stop bad guys and scrap like that. I want to fight evil, like in stories that you can find in Iacon. Plus, my sister Windblade also training to be in the elite guard so I might as well join her."

"Isn't she a city speaker like Magnus?"

"Yeah it's really cool!" Arcee said, "Almost as cool as her weapons! A Magenta plasma Odachi and a sniper sheath it's so cool!"

"You sure like your weapons," he smirked

"Yeah I'm a bit of a weapon lover. Definitely gonna become a weapon specialist when I join the elite guard." She shrugged "So, have you got and siblings?

"Yeah, my brother and basically best friend Hot Rod is also here, he wants to be a leader someday… but he's a long way from that." He caught the sight of a red bot with flame decals on his chest running towards the pair. "Speak of the devil…"

"Wassup Bee!" Hot Rod Picked him up in a hug squeezing his brother tightly.

"…h-hi Hot… Rod… your squeezing me!" Bee struggled to say with Hot Rod putting him down. "What are you doing over here?"

"Am I not allowed to hang out with my lil brother!?" He said patting Bee on the head.

"Hot Rod, we've been over this time and time again, you are only older by one cycle, ONE!"

"Still counts" Hot Rod brushed it off. "Plus, I basically taught you everything!"

"Ok learning to drive my alt mode is not everything!"

"I beg to differ"

"I hate you"

"No you don't" He rolled his eyes and noticed Arcee giggling at the pair. "Who's this? Have you got a Conjunx!"

"No for Primus sake!" Bumblebee groaned. "This is Arcee, my FRIEND." He made sure to ethicise that last word.

"Good to meet you Arcee," Hot Rod offered his hand for a handshake. "I'm Hot Rod."

"I've heard," she shook his hand. "So, do you guys do anything aside from bicker?"

"Not really." Hot Rod answered. "but I'm just so proud of you from getting this far!" He wrapped his arm around Bumblebee tightly pulling him close.

"Arcee… I am going to shoot him!" Bumblebee said holding back his temper. Arcee not doing anything but giggling.

"Should we sit?" Arcee interrupted. The three of them sat at a table, with Bee sitting with Arcee and Hot Rod siting opposite of them seemingly distracted. "Is he ok?"

"Hot Rod?" Bee waved at him inches from his face waking him from his trance.

"Who is she?" he said looking over the next table beside them.

"THAT'S MY SISTER YOU CREEP!" Arcee yelled realising he was staring at Windblade.

"Hey! What all the ruckus? Names Jazz by the way." He said lifting his visor like a pair of sunglasses.

"Well Hot Rod here was staring at my sister!" Jazz chuckled at her not taking her seriously at all.

"Mechs will be Mechs" He says before sitting with Hot Rod and looks over to Bumblebee. "Hey, didn't you misread th-"

"Primus help me!" He banged his head on the table.

"I'm just messin with ya bud!"

"That's HIS job." Bee pointed at Hot Rod. "So much for a future leader!" he said in a mocking tone.

"Future leader huh? Well it seems like you got a long way to go!" Jazz

"Well what about you? You aren't much better!" He replied jabbing his elbow at Jazz.

"Nup, I'm not the leading type, I just wanna go with the flow y'know, plus I think the team's sharpshooter would be cool enough as is." He said flipping down his visor for extra effect.

"Alright cadets break is over!" Ironhide barked at the whole group.

"Whelp looks like our fun is over…" Jazz said, "It was nice meeting you all though, you guys seem cool." He said before getting up to go over to the training grounds.

"Well that's a first…" Bee shrugged in surprise not used to be called "cool".

"Hey Jazz, I bet I can beat you there!" Hot Rod said with a smirk.

"You're on hot shot!" They both transformed and sped away.


End file.
